


Guilt Is What I Plead

by cassiandameron



Series: criminal au [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiandameron/pseuds/cassiandameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you’ll catch a glimpse of a black motorcycle leaving Kalakaua's place. And sometimes, you'll catch Danny Williams swaggering out of Mamo's cafe, where Steve is known to stay, with a smirk and subtly wiping away at something at the corner of his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm not capable of what they accuse me

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a mix i was doing for a friend  
> http://avengingcoulson.tumblr.com/post/39555455412

You'll never see them together.

Sometimes, you’ll catch a glimpse of a black motorcycle leaving Kalakaua's place. And sometimes, you'll catch Danny Williams swaggering out of Mamo's cafe, where Steve is known to stay, with a smirk and subtly wiping away at something at the corner of his mouth.

But you'll never see them together. There are whispers though. How Kono will slice a man open right to the bone for a single word of disrespect. She has the Yakuza held in a vice grip. The way Chin Ho Kelly hasn't said a word since his wife died but no one heard Delano scream when Kelly got his hands on him. The cops are afraid of him.

McGarrett's harsh gaze and military hand. He never lets his crew be seen, keeps his weapons close. How, in barely a year’s time, the islands became his. And Danny Williams, the unknown card from the mainland who walks with a purpose and a New Jersey swagger. There are rumors of the blood on his hands and the bullet he put in his wife's head. He was dangerous on his own but, as McGarrett's partner, his danger is infinite.

They're not criminals. They're monsters with a code.

Danny won't touch children. Steve won't kill fathers. Kelly refuses to murder women. Kono doesn't touch teenage girls. They only go after the one's that deserve it.

What the underground of Hawaii doesn't know is that McGarrett's doing this for his father. He won't stop till he snaps Wo Fat's neck with his bare hands. Kono does it for the blood and fire burning in her veins. She does it to keep an eye on Chin. Chin does it because he has nothing left to do. He threw his life away the day he tore Delano apart. And Danny? Well, he does it because he likes it. He does it for his family, for his little girl. He does it because he never knew anything but the filthy streets of New Jersey, the sharp black suits, the cold harsh metal of a gun and dark Jersey waters full of the dead's secrets.


	2. shooting from the hip.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took one bullet to kill Steve McGarrett and he wasn’t even in the same room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bunch of thanks to carpooldragons and imaginary_iby for editing and giving me feed back. Love you both!
> 
> chapter title from won't back down by eminem.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy where I'm taking this.

There was a time that McGarrett was known for his strict moral code but that was all blasted away, along with his father’s brains.

It took one bullet to kill Steve McGarrett and he wasn’t even in the same room.

He gets back to Hawaii with no place to go but a mission driving him on. He steals the evidence from the crime scene and calls on an old friend, Chin Ho Kelly.

If anything, Kelly will let him crash on his sofa.

He finds Kelly as a different man, sharp edges and tired eyes. His ceaseless placidity replaced with a terrifying and endless quiet, like falling from a cliff into crashing waves from a storm. Strangely enough, it comforts Steve.

Steve hears whispers of what Chin does in his spare time, what his cousins have gotten into. It makes Steve think of Hesse.

One night, after a few Longboards, Chin doesn’t exactly tell him. He doesn’t really say much of anything anymore. He just slides a pistol across the kitchen table and Steve knows what he’s going to do next.

Steve cleans up, starting with himself. Then, after a good shave, he gathers contacts and he starts to build. He’s well connected and he knows not to waste his time with the small stuff. He finds Kamekona and, with a promise, builds an empire.

It’s not long till Chin Ho Kelly shows up in Mamo’s café where Steve has set up his operations. He’s got blood up to his elbows and his heart a little lighter. Steve makes him his right hand man on the spot. Predictably, Kono follows suit and there’s something in that smile of hers that warms his heart, yet chills his bones.

When he’s at his most desperate, he meets Danny Williams. Everything about Danny is dangerous. There’s the light in his eyes, the dark edges of his smirk, and the sharp bite of his words. Steve should have put a bullet in his head but something told him no. Chin must have seen it too because he stood up and gave the man a handshake.

Jersey quickly becomes a part of the operation. His connections and experience far outreach Steve’s because he has his name to push him through. Soon enough, he’s got the entire island wrapped around his finger. It’s these connections that got a bullet in Hesse’s head and a name. It’s Danny who’s getting them closer to Wo Fat. At this rate, it’ll be Danny delivering Wo Fat on a silver platter just for Steve.

And maybe Steve should put a stop to this, but he’s too busy thinking of those fast moving lips working in other places and those tight pants strewn somewhere on the floor with Steve pressed behind Danny.

So, he’s a little distracted every time Danny walks by and he keeps hoping it’ll pass.

Turns out even if his fantasies have become more like realities, Steve’s still distracted every time Danny enters a room. He truly can’t find it in himself to care.


	3. What I did was show some truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chin thinks that if he were still alive, he might have fallen in love with the haole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from the song Almost Gone by Graham Nash

Chin Ho Kelly dies slowly, piece by piece. He loses his job after someone planted stolen evidence in his locker. He loses his family when he’s disgraced from the HPD. He loses his honor, his dignity. He distances himself from Kono, his friends. But he always had Malia.

Until he didn’t.

He should have known better. A man like Delano doesn’t forgive easy. So, he made an example of Chin but the bastard’s underestimated his prey.

As he clutches what’s left of his bloody wife, Chin knows it won’t be the last time he has blood on his hands.

Chin doesn’t do anything for a long time. He floats from work to home and barely keeps himself fed and conscious for most of the time. He can tell Kono worries but he can’t find it in himself to care. Not even when he realizes she’s back with Adam. He just doesn’t have the energy anymore.

At least until Steve McGarrett comes back to Hawaii, Chin feels the pieces coming together. Steve takes a step forward and Chin finds himself following. Till finally, his own work starts to pay off and his own connections (and a little bit of Steve’s) are coming through.

He finds Delano sitting in an empty bar without a care in the world. He doesn’t even look scared when he sees Chin coming towards him.

That changes quickly.

Before Chin even really knows what he’s done, he’s drenched in blood and what’s left of Frank Delano is lying on the ground of an old abandoned warehouse. He doesn’t feel anything.

Steve and Chin strike up a sort of methodical chemistry, with Kono’s fire to back them up.

The police, his family, they try their best to pin Delano’s disappearance but everyone knows they won’t find anything. Everyone learns not to underestimate Chin Ho Kelly.

Maybe that’s why, when Danny Williams swaggers into Mamo’s like he owns the place, he keeps a careful eye on every single one of them. Danny is nowhere near fooled by Kono’s youth or Chin’s silence. He’s got the experience to know better.

They all become enamored with Jersey who shows them the ropes in exchange for a stable business in Hawaii and safety for his property. It’s not long till they form not only a partnership but a brotherhood. Danny doesn’t betray those he considers friends and Chin is thankful that they fall in that category.

It’s obvious the way Danny watches them with a smirk and a wink that he enjoys the view. Chin also has no doubt that Steve will fall hard for Williams. Very few can turn away from a burning fire.

Chin thinks that if he were still alive, he might have fallen in love with the haole.

 


	4. She’s gone a bit blue around the edges.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kono Kalakaua hasn’t felt this alive in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from Chrome by Recoil.  
> Almost done you guy~ Just one more chapter!
> 
> Also, sorry this one's so short. But I felt it was good at this length.

Kono Kalakaua hasn’t felt this alive in years.

When Malia dies and Chin goes off on his quest for vengeance, she finds herself with an opening. She already finds herself craving the same danger she got a taste of with Adam who had promised her the world.

Maybe she’s using Malia’s death in poor taste, but she doesn’t particularly care and it’s not like Malia will stop her.

She goes back to Adam, not that she ever really left, and, while her cousin and McGarrett are trying to start their fledgling careers in crime, she starts planting her seed in the Yakuza.

By the time Danny Williams comes along, she’s got Adam wrapped around her finger and his organization takes more calls from her than they do him.

She’d even bet that his brother likes her better too.

But those thrills are for fun and games, she’s loyal and she’ll always go back to McGarrett and Chin.

So, when Danny Williams enters the scene, she feels a burning hunger in her gut. She needs him to stay. She needs to know what _he_ knows. Jersey is dangerous on levels none of them have touched yet; a level that she’s been skidding around for ages.

Except, the moment Kono tries to worm her way into Williams to discover his secrets, to learn the ropes- he shuts her down immediately.

With one hard, icy-blue gaze, she learns her lesson. She is looking to keep the fire burning in her blood. She had been so convinced that this new life would ensure her that constant adventure that she didn’t realize what they had really done. Looking at Danny, then and there, she knew he was deader inside than them all.

This world that they have taken shelter in… It’s only fit for the dead.

 


	5. I used to have a heart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're his. No one touches what belongs to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the thanks to chris and iby cause I wouldn't have gotten this done without their help<3  
> Hope you guys enjoys the last chapter to this au!

There’s not much that makes Danny tick anymore. He’s got his work and his gun and that’s all he needs. His mother says it’s because he was born for this.

Danny Williams was born dead.

It’s what made it so easy to fake Rachel’s death all those years ago. No one had a doubt that Danny Williams, heir of the Williams family business, could put a bullet in his wife’s head.

So, when Rachel remarried and fucked off to Hawaii with his baby girl, well, of course he was gonna follow her.

He left Mattie and his dad looking after Jersey and he started to stretch their business into Hawaii.

And when he starts to hear the stories about a group of cutthroats taking over the island, well, he just couldn’t help himself. He knows fresh meat when he sees it- and he loves fresh meat.

The first time Danny Williams meets the Five-0 crew he starts to wonder if there’s something in the water around here. They might as well be a crew of models but, of course, Danny knows better. He made sure to know every damn thing about Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, and Kono Kalakaua before even setting foot in the place.

He can tell that Chin’s jaded and tired, just a little dead. He reminds Danny of what’s left of Mattie back in New Jersey. Tired and worn, a good man who’s seen too much bad to come back from it. The same goes for McGarrett; he’s got an identical look about him as most ex-military do. And Kalakaua, Danny knows her type.

So, when she comes up to him all doe-eyed like he’s got the answers she’s looking for, Danny makes damn sure she sees the truth. This isn’t a business for people who want to live. It’s a business for the rotten, the dying, and the dead.

Danny’s been dead inside for a long time.

He doesn’t miss Steve’s glances; the lug is nowhere near subtle. Danny usually shoots a man for a funny look but he’s gotta say that McGarrett has a charm about him.

And maybe Danny indulges him a little, a few messy blow jobs behind Mamo’s won’t get anyone killed.

That was Danny’s first mistake.

You’d think after thirty six years of living Danny would know better than to underestimate the shit life throws at him. Just when he thinks he can’t feel anything, life throws him a bone.

So, when he feels a tug every time they hit a dead end on Hesse and Steve flashes that dark, brooding face at him, well, Danny worries.

It’s not love. He doesn’t love and he never will. The only thing Danny’s ever been close to loving was his Grace.

But this crew is **his**. And if he shoots a man in the head for threatening Chin Ho Kelly, if he guts an associate gunning for the Yakuza, if he straps a kid to a concrete block and watches him sink for protecting Wo Fat well-

No one fucks with what’s **his**.


End file.
